DPA032: Look for Giratina!
is the 1st of Volume 7 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta and Mitsumi arrive at the Fight Area, where they meet Jun's father, Palmer. Trying to find Giratina, Hareta encounters Jupiter, who tells him, Mitsumi and Jun that Cyrus is missing. Chapter Plot Hareta is running on the boat, which is going to the Fight Area, and Mitsumi is thinking about Team Galactic when Hareta suddenly throws his egg. Mitsumi catches his egg, calling him an idiot for throwing his egg while Hareta thanks her. The boat arrives at the Fight Area and Hareta runs off, only to get almost hit by a Draco Meteor from a Dragonite. Hareta sees a man and his Dragonite, asking if he is a member of Team Galactic, and the man asks him what would happen if he is a member of Team Galactic. Hareta sends out his Empoleon to battle his Dragonite and Empoleon uses Hydro Pump but Dragonite dodges the attack with Double Team. Dragonite flies up and hits Empoleon with Draco Meteor, knocking it into the ground. Thinking the battle is over, the man says that he was expecting more from Hareta and wants to recall his Dragonite but sees that his Dragonite is stuck in Empoleon's Whirlpool. Hareta states that the battle isn't over yet and Empoleon stands up, firing Hydro Pump at Dragonite, who counters with Hyper Beam. Empoleon and Dragonite are able to hit each other, knocking each other out, and the battle ends in a tie. The man starts to laugh, telling Hareta isn't really bad, and introduced himself to Hareta and Mitsumi. He tells Hareta that he had to challenge him when he found out that he is Kaisei's son. Hareta then realizes that he isn't a member of Team Galactic while Palmer states that Mitsumi figured it out right away. Palmer starts to flirt with Mitsumi but his son, Jun, appears and the two of them start to argue about Mitsumi. Palmer realizes that he has to leave and tells Hareta the message Kaisei gave to him, which told Hareta to look for Giratina. Palmer bids farewell to Hareta, Mitsumi and Jun and Jun states to Mitsumi that he is going to better than his father one day. Jun suggests to go to Professor Rowan to know Giratina's location but Mitsumi states that she can't leave Hareta behind, only to realize Hareta is already gone. Hareta is walking in the forest, looking for Giratina when he bumps into someone, who is revealed to be Jupiter. Jupiter is surprised to Hareta and Hareta asks why Jupiter is taking a nap in the middle of the forest. Jupiter suddenly pushes him down and several Team Galactic Grunts pass them, with one of the grunt stating that they have to find Jupiter. Hareta wonders why Jupiter is avoiding the grunts and Mitsumi and Jun appear, seeing Jupiter as well. Jupiter walks off, telling them to mind their own business, when she suddenly falls down to the ground. Mitsumi realizes that Jupiter is injured and offers to help her but Jupiter declines at first and later accepts her help. Jupiter tells the trio that Cyrus went missing after the events at Mt. Coronet and that there was no reason for her to stay at Team Galactic, searching for Cyrus along with Mars. The trio tell Jupiter some suggestions where Cyrus went off to but Jupiter yells at them that they were all wrong. Jupiter then tells them that Charon is in charge now and Hareta doesn't know who Charon is, so Mitsumi explains it to him. The Team Galactic Grunts appear and Jupiter walks off to battle them, telling the trio to run away. Jupiter drops her Poké Ball due to her injury and one of the Team Galactic Grunts states that they will put her out of her misery. Hareta, Mitsumi and Jun stand before Jupiter and Hareta sends out his Luxray. Jupiter tells him that she doesn't wants his help but Hareta tells her that they are more majority and that Jupiter helped them back at Mt. Coronet, so they will help her. Luxray attacks several Golbat with Discharge, paralying the Golbat, while Mitsumi and Jun send out their Infernape and Staraptor out to attack the Golbat with Flare Blitz and Brave Bird, defeating them. The Team Galactic Grunts run away and Jupiter tells the trio that she has to leave too as she has to look for Cyrus. Jupiter thanks them and states that she has something to tell Mitsumi. Jupiter tells Mitsumi that Team Galactic is pursuing Giratina since Charon is in charge. Somewhere else, Cyrus is seen, being tied up at a charge, and Charon appears before him on a screen. Charon is pleased to see Cyrus being locked up while he is leading his organization. Charon tells him that he will show Cyrus that he will control the world from Stark Mountain. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 7 chapters